Abuse and aUnderstanding
by Sunset-Fel
Summary: (I suck at summaries but here I go) Takes Place after Lady Knight. Joren still alive. They're at New Hope and Joren arrives, he tries to be Kel's friend but she doesn't want him to be. Find out what happens Read read Read(Review please too)
1. New Hope

**Hi this is one of my first fanfic's so be with me here. I will add more constantly. **

**Please Review at the end I will add more if you review**

(After Lady Knight, but Joren didn't die in this one)

Kel looked around New Hope's mess hall proudly. She still took pride in looking at all they had accomplished since the destruction of Haven. Kel noticed angrily that Joren stood in the mess hall staring at her. _Why was he here of all places?_ Dom stood next to her intently. He slowly slipped his hand into hers. "I love you Kel," he whispered passionately. She nodded her head as she watched Joren approach. "Lady Knight, I have come as a guest bringing reports from Lord Wyldon," he said bitterly.

"Sir Joren, you can address me in the meeting room down by the company sleeping quarters," she said just as bitterly. He nodded and she noticed that in his eyes he was forming a plan. He left her and headed toward his guards by the entrance door. "If he gives you any trouble come to me immediately, understand?" She nodded even though she knew that she was his superior, not the other way around. He gave her a slow kiss and walked off to the stables. _I wish I knew what Joren was up to, I hope that it is not something I can't handle_.

When she entered the meeting house she saw that Joren was not holding reports. "What is going on, where are the reports that Lord Wyldon sent with you?" she asked Joren confused but her face showed nothing. "I have them don't worry your little head about that Lady Knight," he said with a huge grin on his face. She offered him a chair by the fireplace as she took one also. "Why else have you come besides bringing the reports?" Kel asked still confused. He looked up at her with longing eyes that scared her. She didn't know what to do, he was scaring her.

"Kel, I've been wanting to talk to you." He stood up and slowly paced over to her. She stayed seated while watching his every steps. "About what Joren?" she asked. She knew she should call someone to her help, but she thought she could handle it. How wrong she was. "Kel, I want to be your friend," he said innocently putting his hands on both arms of the chair to where she couldn't escape. "Well I don't want to be yours right now Joren," Kel said nastily. He looked hurt but he put on a smile and continued whatever plan he had in his head.

"Well, I guess I'll have to force you Lady Knight," he said with gritted teeth and a smirk.

"How do you suppose you do that, _Sir_ Joren." His hands started toward her arms trying to be unnoticed, but Kel saw it clearly. She kicked out with all her might, but Joren stayed where he was. In a moment of confusion he had her arms behind her. "You will not tell anyone what I do to you, if you do I will kill everyone you hold dear and I will come after you like a wolf after a deer." Kel couldn't think her mind seemed like it exploded.

"Like that, it's a bit of magic I picked up from school," he said slyly. She felt every punch and kick and abuse he gave her, but she couldn't do anything about it her mind kept exploding everytime she tried to return an attack. "Why are you doing this?" Kel asked. "You made a fool out of me all through school and I'm just returning the favor that's all," Joren said happily.


	2. Infirmary Guest

(That was Chapter one up there) Chapter Two

After about a thousand more abuses she blacked out and fell to the ground. When Joren saw this he left hurriedly and walked to his guards. Dom seeing the Joren had left the meeting room walked in and saw her lying there with about a hundred bruises all over her. "NEAL GET IN HERE NOW!" he yelled so loud that the people across the border could probably hear him. Neal rushed in impatiently. "Dom do you know that I'm quite busy at the," he looked around and saw Kel lying on the ground, "oh Mithros what befell her!" "The only person in there with her was Joren he said he had news from Lord Wyldon," Dom said his face was very pale.

"I'll **KILL**him," Neal thundered loudly. They both blazed with anger for a few moments. "Neal heal her, before something worse happens," Dom commanded urgently. Neal kneeled down beside his hurt friend. He had never seen her hurt before and it made his heart break. "She's hurt all over Dom, but she would have fought back I know she would." Dom thought for a moment. "What if he made it to where she couldn't do anything like hurt her mind or something."

"Dom she needs to be taken to the infirmary right away," Neal said instantly. Dom didn't even think he went to her and picked her up in his arms and carried her off to the infirmary with Neal trailing him quickly. Neal's hands blazed green. Dom laid her on one of the beds carefully. After that he went to tell Merric what had happened. Neal was busy trying to heal her when she came around gasping for air and sweating. Neal could see tears streaming down her face and it made him want to kill Joren even more.

"Neal," she chocked through tears. He looked at her his heart breaking for her. "Kel, I'm here don't worry calm down." "I'm fine Neal, just bumped into a few things that's all," Kel said holding back her tears. Neal took her hand slowly, "Kel I'm not letting you leave, you're not okay I don't care what you say."

"HE DID WHAT!" yelled Merric grabbing his clothes on from a heap in the corner. He tried to stumble out the door but Dom stopped him. "Merric, Neal's tending to her I'm writing to Lord Raoul and Lord Wyldon immediately anyway," Dom muttered intently. "I'm going to look at her Dom I don't care this can't happen again," Merric ran to the infirmary as quickly as he could.

When he saw her he stopped in his tracks. "Kel," he whispered scared. She looked at him sadly. "Merric, please don't worry and tell Neal to stop healing me now," she ordered instantly. "I am worried and I'm defiantly not going to tell Neal to stop healing you Kel." "He said he'd kill everyone I cared for so stop I don't want you to get hurt," she said softly. "So that's why you don't want to be healed, but Kel you have to," Neal said worriedly.

Once they were asleep hurt though she was she walked outside just to find herself to another beating. This carried on for a week. She would sneak outside, get beat, and find herself back in the infirmary.


	3. Visitors

Chapter 3 (I have a name for this one) visitors

Kel was asleep on the infirmary bed when Tobe came in to deliver a message. "They will be here in less than an hour. Kel won't want him or Lord Wyldon here," Dom started unhappily.

"Neal, please tell me she's going to be okay," Dom and Merric asked sadly. They had never seen their friend in this much pain, not even when they did patrol at night at the training school. When Lord Raoul walked in they nodded their head and went back to staring at Kel. He pointed around, "Where's Kelendry you said that she was hurt?" They were all surrounding her to where he couldn't see. "Sir when she wakes order her, tell her she can't go outside again." He nodded and they stepped aside to show him what had happened.

He just stared at her trying not to believe what he saw. She woke up to see Lord Raoul staring at her. "I'm fine Raoul tell these friends of mine to let me go now," she sounded like an impatient child. "Kel, you're under no circumstances okay. You're hurt and you're friends are worried can't you see it," he asked tormented. He could see her start to cry but before he could go to her Dom was by her side putting arms around her. "Dom, I love you," she whispered, "but you gotta let me go." "Kel, I love you so much, and this is for your own benefit you have to stay here," he whispered. She sank down into the bed like a defeated soldier.

Without them knowing Lord Wyldon stood behind them all, looking at the runner of New Hope. "Kelendry, explain yourself, I won't stand for lies." She shook her head and pulled the covers over her head. "Lord Wyldon, he said he would **_kill_** everyone I cared for," Kel began in a strong but defeated voice, "just let me go and fight this out on my own." Everyone in the room was startled. "No!" they all said at once. Before they knew it she had fallen asleep.

"Blast her, you know she will do it if you let her," Lord Wyldon said quietly, "I got your letter Neal I'll see to Joren." Once Lord Wyldon and Lord Raoul left Kel woke up. "Neal, you told _them_ of all people you could have told," she began madly, "the two people you knew would care." Neal nodded knowing it was no use arguing over it. "Let me out, please," she begged with silent tears falling down her face.

Dom soothed her back to sleep and saw Neal and Merric staring at him. Before anyone of them could say anything, Tobe brought in a letter for Kel. "I can't give it to any of you only to Lady Kelendry." They looked annoyed but let Tobe wake her up. He gave her the letter and was off to the stables. She read it twice but didn't say anything. "It's from my sister that's all you need to know," Kel said emotionless.

Once she knew they were all asleep she slipped out of the infirmary quietly and made it to the stables. She started to saddle up Peachblossom but only got half way there. "Where do you think you're going m'lady," Tobe asked sternly. Of course how had she forgot Tobe. "Tobe I need you to stay here I have to go on a mission alone." Tobe nodded even though she could see theat he was hurt. "Give this to Neal, Dom, Merric, Lord Wyldon, and Lord Raoul at noon tomorrow, not before." After she finished saying this she rode off on Peachblossom out of the gate.


	4. Out of the gate

Chapter Four Across the Border

She had memorized the letter before she had passed through the gate. _Dear Lady Kelendry, we are upset to tell you that three days ago enemies from across the border attacked the palace and killed your parents. Our regrets to you. Yuki_

She couldn't believe it, but she did know that she was going after those enemies. She knew it was stupid and yet she was doing it. _If I survive this I hope to marry Dom_ she thought off handedly. She rode on until she saw light and stopped beside a small tree to rest.

"Where did she go?" asked Dom shaking. The others didn't open their mouths. At that moment they had been looking for her all morning. "Lord's you won't be finding her at New Hope she said she was on a mission and could only go alone, but she wished me to give you these two things." It was the letter she had been sent and a personal note from her to her friends. They all read it over and over again.

_Dear friends and Lord's I know you read the letter as many times as I did so you know what I probably went off to do. I'm not coming back until I've killed at least one of them. DO NOT come after me. You can't drag me off to the infirmary again I won't allow it. Kel_

"She cursed well did it again," Lord Wyldon said again, "I won't allow her to do this again." Before Lord Wyldon had said anything again they had all ran to the stables, and were saddling up their horses with food packs already on them. "Where do you think you guys are going?" Lord Raoul said finally. "Where else, after Kel, she'll get herself killed you know that and we know that." He bid them off as they flew out the gate.

When they reached her she was almost across the border resting at a different tree(thatn before). She was asleep and as warm as the sun on a summer's day. Neal immediately started to heal her. "She won't go back," warned Merric intently. The looked at him quizzically. "We'll either have to go with her or force her back to New Hope," Dom said surely.

Kel woke up about an hour after she had fallen asleep only to find Merric, Neal, and Dom peering over her. She got up quickly and was about to run. "Kel think reasonably you're still hurt you need help," Neal said quietly. "I won't go back you can't make me," she said as she fell down onto the ground helplessly silent tears flowing down her face. Dom went over to her and pulled his arms around her. "Kel, I love you and I will be with you forever no matter what you do," he said as she looked up at him. Before he knew it she was crying freely into his tunic. "Dom, he said he'd kill you and the others he made my head feel like it was going to explode while he hurt me. I can still feel it, Dom I go to sleep dreaming about it waking up sweating but not allowed to scream."

Dom just held her as she spoke, he knew the others could hear everything she said. "I needed an excuse to get out of the infirmary. So when I got this letter I had an excuse to get out of the infirmary. It drove me insane getting out at night and finding myself back in the infirmary."


	5. Best Friends

Chapter 5 Best Friends

Neal and Merric came over to hug her and tell her they were with her. Neal did his best healing her of her physical wounds but he knew the mental wounds would be there forever. Every time they were to point at the sky or pat her head or something she would flinch away. It was as if she expected a blow that would never come. When they reached the border they camped. The guys had brought tents, but Kel had brought no supplies with her. "Kel, you can sleep in my tent," Dom said longingly. Kel nodded and went to fish out Dom's tent. "Is Kel going to be alright?" Merric asked worriedly, "she hardly eats and she's not getting any better."

"She'll be alright I'll talk to her tonight." When it was completely dark outside they went into their tents. "Kel, I love you more than the sun that shines. I need you, I can't live without you. Do you feel the same way?" he asked unsure. "Dom, I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. If I die tell Lord Wyldon, I'm sorry I couldn't live isolated up." "What makes you say you're going to die?" "Dom, I'm not as strong as I was two months ago. You see it I know. Dom, I want to marry you, I do, but after we survive." Dom nodded and they discarded their clothes.

Kel felt better than she had two months ago, she felt better than she had two days ago. "Kel are you sure you want to do this?" Kel nodded eagerly as they began. They heard a knock on the door of their tent about three in the morning. They got dressed and opened the door. In front of them stood Joren looking straight at Kel with longing. "Neal, Merric come here now it's Joren!" Dom yelled out as fast as he could. Neal and Merric fully dressed walked out of their tents and toward Joren with such hate that Kel could feel it come off of them. "What do you want Joren?" sneered Kel hatefully.

She lunged forward only to feel her mind explode. She grabbed her head and fell to the ground at Joren's feet. "What did you do to her you son of a crow?" Dom yelled angrily. Joren laughed and kicked Kel over to Neal's feet. "I had my fun with her now I'm just tormenting her should I kick her Neal?" Joren asked menacingly. When Neal didn't answer Joren started kicking her in the legs, back, and arms. Neal stood there frightened and petrified. Before any of them could so much as hit him he vanished.

Neal immediately stooped down and started to heal her. "Neal why didn't you do something?" yelled Dom instantly. "He's in shock can't you see?" Merric started uneasily, "we have never seen her get beat up that bad in _front _of us. It scared even me to see it happen Dom, it must have scared Neal even more, he is Kel's best friend." Dom hadn't though of that and now it made him feel guilty. "Neal, it's okay, she'll be alright," Merric said hoarsely.

"I won't do this again, I can't stand to see her hurt. I the past two weeks she has been hurt more than any of us has been in our whole lives. It's not fair!" Neal yelled. "Neal, I didn't want to see you or Dom or Merric hurt. I couldn't stand it, for the past two weeks I have woke up to more nightmares about him than you can imagine, and I couldn't scream or cry or recuperate in any way for fear of hurting you guys even more. Neal, please you must understand it's better this way than my winding up seeing you guys hurt." Neal hadn't thought about that.


	6. Understanding

Chapter 6 Understanding

They all grabbed their things and rode out. Before they actually got across the border Lord Raoul appeared before them. "How did you, when?" Kel asked angrily. Lord Raoul could see that she wasn't feeling to well right off the bat. "Joren made that letter up your parents are fine, come back to New Hope." Reluctantly Kel nodded and rode off towards New Hope. "Neal, I want you to watch over her, make sure she's okay," Raoul started worriedly, "I'm not even a healer and I can tell there's something wrong with her." Neal nodded obediently and rode off after Kel. Dom was the next to follow Kel back towards New Hope.

"Merric, Lord Wyldon and myself are worried about her. Maybe you and Neal should make sure she stays in the infirmary." Merric nodded as they rode out. It didn't take them nearly as long to get back to New Hope as it had to get them out of it. When they went through the gate it was almost night. Irnai was the only one out to meet them that night. Once Kel got off her horse and Tobe had put him away Irnai took Kel away from the others. "Your friends haven't found out, but you will tell one of them before it happens," she said mistily. "Irnai what are you talking about?" Kel demanded in a whisper. "You don't know, wait until they find out. What is the sergeant going to say when he finds out your pregnant?" Kel almost fell back, but her three friends were close by.

Before her friends could make it over to her she fled to the headquarters where they slept. She closed the door and slid down to the floor against the door. She heard knocking and gently asked who it was. She couldn't allow Neal or Dom to find out, Merric she knew wouldn't tell. "It's Merric let me in. Kel are you alright?" She opened the door and ushered Merric inside. "Kel you look pale, should I go get Neal?" She shook her head frequently looking at Merric sadly. "Merric, I-I'm preg-pregnant, Don't Tell Neal or Dom Please!" Merric looked at her with pity and understanding on his face. He pulled her into his grasp gently soothing her enough to wear she wouldn't cry. "Merric you're the only one, besides Irnai, who knows. You can't let them put me in the infirmary, Neal would kill Dom and I don't want Neal finding out."

Merric understood what she said, but he didn't really know how he felt about it. "I won't tell Neal or Dom unless you really need it. Kel let go of her friend and thanked him for understanding before she went up to her bed. Kel woke up screaming and sweating she had just had the same nightmare about Joren as she had for a week. Neal and Dom were instantly by her side. "Neal, don't heal me please I'll get over it." She could see in Neal's face that he probably already knew about her _condition_. "Kel you're...," Neal started but Kel raised her hand up. "Not a word to anyone, understand Neal," Kel began immediately, "Dom doesn't know, Neal tell him at breakfast, and not a word to Lord Wyldon or Lord Raoul they would kill Dom and probably me as well." Dom got that look in his eyes that he understood what she was talking about.

"Kel, are you...?" Dom asked full of emotion. She nodded but was to weak to stand up. Neal was holding her down. "You need to rest you're still hurt from Joren and from this." Dom nodded smiling but leaned down to kiss Kel on the forehead. When they closed the door to Kel's room Dom asked, "How are we going to keep this from Lord Raoul and Lord Wyldon?"


	7. Found Out

Chapter Seven

"Keep what from us Neal, Dom?" They had just entered her room. Kel smiled up at them looked confused. "They have presents for you and they're trying to _keep them from you_." Raoul looked down at her and knew immediately. "Dom what in the gods name did you do?" Dom looked at Neal for help, but Neal only shrugged. "Nothing Raoul nothing at all," he began innocently, "me?" Raoul knew when they were trying to hide it. Kel looked at the four of them and stood up disgusted. "Men, can't you all think well of each other for one moment." They stared at her hurtfully before she collapsed to the ground.

"Kel you need to stay in bed you're not well yet," all four men said at once. She shook her head and started to walk toward the door again. She made it halfway before Raoul picked her up and laid her on her bed again. "I will never get well if you won't let me outside," she said nastily to the four. "Tomorrow you can if you stay in here today," Wyldon said reassuringly. The others nodded. Dom stayed with Kel after the other three left. "Dom come up here and keep me company won't you," she said lovingly. Dom climbed up and were soon lost in sleep together.

When they woke up the other three men were back. "Dom we have company," she whispered loud enough for him alone to hear. He peeked over the covers and turned a little red. "You have any ideas to get us out of this mess?" he sounded distressed. Before Kel could speak to him Raoul noticed they were awake. "So you made love to my former squire, Kel I'm surprised in you. I expected it from Dom, but never from you." She shook her head awake and looked at the three of them. "Kel, Dom are you really there or did you put an illusion to make it look like you were there for your own amusement," Neal barked sheepishly. "It's really us," they said softly to Neal. "Keladry of Mindelen I am ashamed of you, we leave you and Domitan of Masobelle alone for two minutes and we come back to find you two like this," he said with a small note of humor in his voice.

She still cowered next to Dom at hearing her former training master speak ill. "Is it so truly awful sir?" she asked slowly. The next moment they were both back asleep. "I can't believe those two, oh let me guess our second lady knight is pregnant?" Lord Wyldon asked Neal humorously. Neal nodded his head slowly while he saw Lord Raoul and Lord Wyldon's faces change in an instant. "I was only kidding, Neal," Lord Wyldon said instantly. Neal shook his had and stared at the two asleep. "I'm not sir," Neal saw their faces change from humor to confusion and concerned.

"We can't let her get up and walk around," Lord Wyldon and Lord Raoul said at the same time. "We have to we already told her she could tomorrow," Neal said hinting what they had done. "Caught up in our own words, I guess," Lord Raoul said aloud. Kel and Dom were trying to hide their laughter underneath the covers. "They think we're asleep," Dom whispered to Kel as he kissed her. She smiled at him and then truly went to sleep. Dom followed her example while he smiled at their stupidity to think they wouldn't listen to what was said.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And please keep reviewing. I will add more. I'm sorry its been so long I had to go to my dad's for the weekend. Thanks again!


	8. Chained

Chapter 8

Now that everybody seemed to know she didn't have so hard a time keeping it to herself. When Kel exited outside her bedroom Tobe came to her instantly. "Lord Wyldon needs to see you immediately." Kel nodded and raced off to head quarters where she knew Lord Wyldon would be waiting. "Sir, you need me?" she asked trying to breathe again. He nodded and motioned her to sit down. "I just received a letter from the king," he started though practically really annoyed, "he wants you at the court as quickly as you can be there. It has something to do with the border." Kel nodded happy to get out of New Hope before they put her back in the infirmary.

"I'll get ready and ride out in a few moments. I'll go alone no one needs to know about it. Right Sir?" Wyldon reluctantly nodded. She knew a dismissal when she saw one. She got her things together and was leading Peach blossom out of the stables when Tobe walked up to her enraged. "Where do you think you're going Lady Knight?" She rolled her eyes and leaped onto Peach blossom. "I have to go alone Tobe, king's orders." He screamed with rage as he ran off to the infirmary. She knew he would go tell Neal and Dom, but she would be long gone by the time they came out. She galloped out of New Hope and headed down the road toward the kingdom.

It would be a three day ride in the least.

As she got ready for a good night's rest she decided it would be better to sleep under the stars. As she looked up at them she fell asleep slowly. When she woke up though she wasn't outside she was chained to a wall. _What in Mithros name is going on here?_ She didn't have long to wait before she saw her captor. _Joren, I should have known he would find a way to get me back_. She looked down at herself scared, and realized she was naked.(sorry everyone)

"Open the gates it's the commander's horse," someone shouted inside the gate. Peach blossom galloped inside looking for Tobe. He knew that he was the only person he could talk to. Tobe ran out instantly, and saw that Kel was not with her horse. After he talked to Peach blossom he ran like the wind to head quarters where he knew Lord Wyldon, Lord Raoul, Neal, Merric, and Dom to be. He opened the door quickly and rushed inside. "Peach blossom is back," he announced crazily.

"Kel's back?" The men all gave questioning looks. "Without Kel," Tobe said startling them, "Peach blossom says that these men came out of no where and took Kel while she was asleep. They tied him up before he could kill him. They went west." All the men jumped up in alarm and ran to grab their packs that they always had ready. They cursed themselves well as they made ready to ride. "I should have made her take guards with her. We know she can protect herself, but she has a new weakness." He didn't make himself go on everyone knew where that sentence was being lead to.

"Who could have taken her?" hissed Raoul angrily. They rode out of New Hope before anyone could answer that question. "Joren," yelled Merric, Neal, and Dom instantly. They all shook their heads angrily. " We should have gone with her," Merric, Neal, and Dom hissed. "There's nothing we can do now, but find her," Lord Wyldon and Lord Raoul said.


End file.
